Shimmer
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Amy Rose is throwing her sweet 16 birthday party, and her birthday wish is to have her true love around to celebrate such an important milestone with her. But she ends up spending that special time with someone she hardly realized fit the spot for the original candidate. SHADAMY ONESHOT!


**Quick Authoress Note: This fanfic is named after the song _Shimmer_ by _Fuel_. So this is an INSPIRED songfic... heh... (you can find the song on youtube I'm sure and lyrics at azlyrics(dot)com)**

So it was here yet again! 365 days had come and gone so quickly, but it was worth it. A year of adventure that slowed down till this point, a day that marked this pink hedgehog's 16th birthday. Amy Rose couldn't contain her excitement. It was just a few short hours away, but already she had images of a perfect birthday party in mind. She had even rented out a hall for this occasion. The down payment was steep, but it would be worth it to see her friends faces light up at the sight. Pink everywhere, sure there was some blues, greens, teals, and even reds. Ribbons hung from the ceiling and bellowed softly with the slightest breeze. A multitude of balloons in every corner, each with the number 16. She had to make sure everyone knew just how old she was today. Sure it was alot of work for someone who should be showered in love and gifts, but it felt nice to be involved. Of course she had help from Tails and Cream. The said two were out fetching the drinks and picking up the cake. Now she wondered were the DJ was. Vector promised her good music! The guest were going to be here in only a few short hours! She was going to go crazy. Well, since she was alone she headed into the bathroom to fix up her hair for the uptenth time. Sporting a new pink headband, her dress a figure hugging red, hoping to show off to Sonic just how much she had grown. Today he would notice her for sure!

A scowl of discuss curled along the edges of his lips as crimson orbs scanned the brightly colored invitation settling in his grasp. An eyebrow quirked in questioning unamusement in reading over the glittered covered letters printed upon the paper he held to his gloved palm. Coal ears flattened against the top of a streaked furred head before his brow furrowed. Why in hell had he been invited to Rose's party? Birthday party at that? Was what he asked himself for the fiftieth time since had received the invitation that had been encased in a brightly pink envelope. Air shoes clamped against the pavement of the sidewalk area as he headed towards the building that the directions hidden on the back of the paper directed him. He was going to find his answers once he got there. The last thing he wanted to do was be caught in a social gathering he had no intention of being there in the first place or ever would have asked to be there. Those his dark skinned muzzle did tint with a hue of a blush from feeling a weird sensation in churching in his chest from feeling as if he was cared for to be invited in the first place... But cerise streaked quills swayed from side to side as he shook that thought from out of his mind's eye.

There, done. Brushing off her dress, the tiniest speck was just not going to cut it on her brand new dress! Feeling like she had done enough to fix herself up she checked the time. She had been in there for nearly an hour! Wow, time flies when making one's self beautiful. Greeting Tails and Cream when then returned to drop off the goods. The soda was placed in the cooler and the cake was set in the mini fridge in the back. It was great they helped her, though her mind kept drifting off to that certain blue hedgehog. It was odd, she had sent out the invites nearly a month ago and he was the only one who didn't RSVP. Then again, Sonic was always fashionably late. She didn't mind, she knew he was on his way, she could feel it! Giddy, she drifted off to into another daydream, not noticing several more of the guest had arrived. Espio, Charmy and Vector had made it. Each with a box in hand, and the turn table under the croc's arm. After a quick hello Vector had tails set up the music. Some idle chatter between the bee and the chameleon and the pink hedgehog was becoming anxious. And everyone was picking up on it. "Where is he?"

Oh, how the urge to retch came quickly to his stomach in seeing how much pink was in the particular room! It looked as though someone had bought a couple of bottoms of peptobismol, shook them up, then sprayed them all over the room! It was sickening! A sneer scrunched up upon the bridge of his nose while his eyes scanned the room for the furry the party was held for... Ah hah! There she was! She was greeting the members of the Chaotix Team! Once she was in view... in view... He could feel and watch as his eyes scanned her figure. It wasn't hard to notice the form fitting dress she had dressed herself in! It looked as though she had really primped herself up for this celebration of sixteen years of age! No, He began to tell himself as he lightly shook his head. You're not here to gawk at her! You're here to give her this horrid brightly colored invitation and tell her that you're not interested in being at her birthday celebration! Shadow had to tell himself while getting his feet to move from their frozen position against the floor, stalking his way to the pink female. "Rose..." His malevolent voice spoke while he held the invitation in the air and a few inches from his face.

She thanked the boys, telling them to place the gifts on the table and enjoy themselves till the food was brought. This was going to turn out great! But she suddenly saw the two stiffen, apparently they saw something, or someone, coming that didn't rub them the right way. Her pink ears perked up, looking over her should. The flash of red and black... her heart beat picked up, swallowing thickly. No she wasn't afraid of him, but his presence always made her feel... funny. Her cheeks darkened at the sound of his voice. The way he used her last name was so... formal. Turning to face him, pressing her hands to her chest, looking timid. Why was he here? "Shadow? I-.." She noticed the letter, confused. She didn't remember sending him an invite. Wait, and if he did get one why was he... "Are you saying... you don't want to be a part of my party?" She was putting him on the spot.

As he had opened his mouth to finish his sentence, did he shut it quickly at seeing the look of hurt written clearly across her pretty face... Wait a minute... Did he just think she was pretty? That sourly thought made his ears flatten once more while he frowned in disappointment with himself. He looked up from his mental battling with himself to notice that Amy was standing there waiting in confused anticipation for him to answer her question. From the look her brightly emerald eyes, he could tell that she was hoping for the right answer that was directed in kind words. Not the one that would hurt her feelings or make her wail in dismay. A sigh could be heard being heaved from his chest balancing off his lips before he opened his mouth once more to give the response she was on the edge of listening for. "No, what I was going to to say, before you interrupted me, was that I didn't know what you'd like as a present. So I didn't get you anything. You tend to have an aquired taste so I didn't want to upset you with the wrong gift." That was his lie, and he was sticking to it.

She waited in anticipation for his answer, and when it came she was beaming in joy. She could over look the gift, for now. Even though she was overwhelmed knowing she had one more to join the party she didn't bother to hide the fact she felt he owed her. Hand on her hip and putting on a pouty face she wiggled her finger at him. "Good. But that just means you'll have to get me something special later." And oh she would hold him to it! Motioning to the table where the snacks were being set up by Cream and Cheese. Punch ready for anyone who wanted it, ice cold drinks out. The catering seemed to be running later. "Help yourself! And have fun." She would have shared a few more moments with him but Tails waved her over, seeming they needed to go over the list of music that would be appropriate for the party. Amy had made sure Vector would bring plenty of slow songs. That was for her and Sonic of course. Brushing against his shoulder, giving him a small smile when she past. It was hard to run in these heels!

Cerise eyes rolled while a snort emitted from his sharp nose. Her petty threat upon a gift didn't scare him one bit! Besides, he could always get out of there early to weasel his way out of that... A sneak smirk formed on his lips in reeling the so simple yet so devious plan in his mind... But that didn't keep him from walking over to the table to help himself to some refreshments. A brow was arched in confused interest in noticing that the table lacked catering quite a bit. He also come to notice that there was one being missing from this 'shindig' that wasn't hanging on him bugging him over something cocky and amazing he did! He was quite familiar with the rose's obsession with that blasted blue blunder, and was surprised to not find his speedy tail here. Maybe the faker is running late... Shadow couldn't help but chuckle to himself. For someone who claims to be the 'Fastest Thing Alive' he sure likes to run 'fashionably late'. Oh Maria, how he hated that pompous faker! What he hated more was how he always ignored Amy's feelings...

So far so good, everything was going well enough. When a heavy knock at the front door came Amy was the first to rush to answer it, even if it meant marching over her friends. Surely it was Sonic, late as always with a gift in his hand and a welcoming 'Happy Birthday Amy!' Throwing open the door she only meet with several white uniformed workers from the company she had hired to cater the party. Overlanders, the lot of them. With a sad sigh she stepped aside and let them in. Planting the trays down on the empty tables. Now the party could start. For the others. Heart heavy, Amy thanked them and closed the door when they left. She lingered for a long moment, waiting for another knock, another moment to answer and see her knight in bright blue armor. 'Did he forget? Is something wrong? Did Eggman get him?' Her mind was wild with vivid images of Sonic in danger, and her not around to bail him out. "Sonic.." No, this was her party. She needed to enjoy it. One only got a 16th birthday once in their life. Straightening herself up she turned back to the party, brushing the unshead tears away. She needed to mingle with her friends.

The ebony furred male had been caught up in his cup of some sort of soft drink or punch. His eyes directing off and on across the room just to just stare at anything in hopes to amuse himself. Sadly, nothing really peeked his interest. Just as he set his sights back onto the blurred vision of himself looking back up at him had his ears perked up at the excited tone of the party this was for: Amy Rose. She was rushing over to the door in excited hopes. That's probably the faker on cue - late cue at that... Shadow was sure of as he just stared at the doorway. To his surprise, just as Amy's, there was no blue hedgehog greeting the rose female at the door. No, it was just a bunch of humans who stride over to where he stood to set up the catering for the shindig. Once the humans had left the vicinity around had he set his eyes back upon Amy. A small glint of pity mixed in with sympathy shined in his eyes at seeing her frozen form still standing at the front door. He knew exactly what was wrong: She's waiting for him, and he probably forgot her special day over something silly as mostly running or fighting Robotnik... His eyes narrowed at seeing her mouth something before turning back to the party... Shadow was for sure it was the cobalt hero's name she chanted in hopes of. Of love lorn... He seethed before rolling her eyes. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he stalked ahead anyway... The Ultimate Life Form was going to actually cheer someone up! "Rose..." Her surename falling from his lips, though pausing to figure out what to start a conversation with... Aha! "Can..." His eyes scanned all the walls of the place while he trailed a finger along with them. "Can you tell me about the decorations...?" An inward groan was heard by his mental-self. What was he getting himself into?

Sure she was steadily feeling her heart break in her chest, but she could keep up the front. She wouldn't cry! Rubbing away any trace of tears that may have threatened to fall. She was on her way to the table, thinking it would be best to just stuff her face and forget about that stupid blue hero... Was it obvious it hurt her so to think about him even in passing? Frowning was becoming harder to hold back. As if that wasn't bad enough she felt the 'life of the party' head straight for her. No need to look up to realize just whose powerful aurora was coming her way. His voice was off, something lighter then usual. Turning her gaze up to him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Well, his question was rather unexpected. Even more so then having Shadow actually appear! "Uh..." She brushed back a few strands of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Well I got them at the local party shop. I chose pink because it just livens up the room." Cracking a small smile, motioning to the balloons. "And if you couldn't tell it's my sweet sixteen, so I had to go all out." Motioning to the other colored decorations. "I thought it'd be nice to have a bit of something different along with the theme. So I took ribbons the colors of other hedgehog's I've come to know." Teal was her cousin, blue was Sonic, green was for Scourge the jerk face, and red was for... well it went well with pink! And that was her story and she was sticking to it. "Do you like it?"

That upsetting emotional vibe emitting from her was strongly in the air around her as it seemed to flow around him encasing him in it. It had quite a strong pull! Shadow could feel his heart ache for her in seeing how she was ready to break down any second, her body following right after her heart... A gloved hand clenched in feeling a tad bit of anger starting to boil in his veins. As is I didn't need a reason to find that cursid blue blunder to hurt him as it is! He tried his best to keep his urges at bay to show himself in this angry disposition, making sure to keep his attention upon the female hedgehog before him. The corners of his lips twitched in being asked about his feelings on said topic. His body cringed only slightly while his bit back his tongue that wanted to really speak his mind on the decorations. "It's... different from what I've seen most parties..." That wasn't a total lie! His eyes shifted to look around so Amy wouldn't be able to see the fighting distaste for the decor. "It suits the theme of what you are going for yet you combined it with your own taste. Those corners twitched again as he was replacing his inner thoughts with his own said of rare compliments. "You did a fine job..."

She didn't much understand why, but his words seemed to cheer her up quite a bit. Blushing slightly, taking his attempt at a compliment to heart. It was nice to actually hear something like that coming from someone who could be rarely moved. She served herself a drink, running her finger over the rim of her cup. "Thank you so much Shadow. I really hope you have a good time. Everyone deserves a chance to unwind and have fun." It was true! Even someone who held onto that badass exterior needed to have an outlet, show some enthusiasm for life. A funny thought popped into her head. She wondered how well the stripped hedgehog could dance. Silly of her really. "Oh, and you better not think just because you gave me a few good compliments that you're out of getting me a gift!" Naughty Shadow. "I hope you stick around, I have some party games set up!" On that note she excused herself, unable to stand seeing Tails try to get her attention from across the room. "Hold this," handing him the cup, unwittingly giving herself a reason to come back when she was done. Let the dark hedgehog mull over that for a bit.

It warmed his heart to see her smiling again and actually in a good mood. Though he had to huff at himself. I'm doing it to keep her from blubbering. She's quite an annoyance when her wailing surpasses every noise in one area! That is what he had to tell himself, he didn't actually care about her... A barely noticeable crimson hued blush start to line his muzzle. Did he...? While he was mulling over that had Amy snuck her drink into his hand, it instinctively clutching the cup in a firm hold, then left to take care of something. He mentally cursed himself. How did he get caught being stuck with this? A ticked off unamused flat scowl formed along his lips, and his head lowered while his ears flattened for the fourth or fifth time since he had been there. By this point he was stuck - no wonder he kept to himself! Not only had she remembered his presence as well as her forcing him to get her a present, but he somehow became a cup holder! "Dammit all...!" He murmured, though he was secretly happy she was okay...

The kit sure had a lot of nonsense to talk about. Connection here, plug in there. But the whole ordeal seemed like a waste. She was finding herself eager to go back to meet the dark hedgehog. But maybe for the wrong reasons? Talking to him made her feel... important. Perhaps it was because he would normally never talk to someone outside of Sonic, and that was only to shout out idle threats. And... it seemed like he was enjoying it too. She had nearly forgotten about the blue heart breaker. Telling Tails everything was going smoothly, giving the younger kit a pat on his shoulder and a kiss on his forehead. Both chuckling over the heavy flush in his cheeks. Beaming when she returned, thanking Shadow for keeping her drink 'safe' for her. Hey, he could have just put it on the table and walked off. "Such a gentleman. So are you going to join in the party games?" She had a few things lined up. But spin the bottle was going to be when Sonic showed up...

Shadow didn't make any move after he was forced to stand there holding two drinks: one of which was his and the other of someone else's. That someone else was heading back over in his direction after being lulled away over what looked to be over wiring of the music equipment, which, why did he even bother calling her over there? He wondered. It was obvious she didn't understand what he was talking about... Not that he was referring to her being stupid, he was just a genius compared to her... His eyes widened a little at being directed with a beaming smile then of the title 'gentlemen'. He was starting to realize that underneath that Sonic obsessed layer... she was sweet... His eyes shifted to his side as he lowered his head a little in feeling the warmth of his blush returning. Did he dare think her to be cute...? "Sure..." Was his enate response, trying to get his mind of the rose female.

His blush wouldn't go unnoticed, her lips parting as she was about to make a comment on it... but she shut up quick and tight about it. He was being sweet and kind to her, no reason to drag him out into the open and humiliate him over it. But it felt nice to get some sort of emotion out of him. Sipping the punch, trying to change the subject. She thought of Rouge and how the two seemed to be around each other. Thinking of bringing her up in hopes of keeping this conversation going longer, but she didn't feel like bringing another female into the conversation. How pitiful was that! "So... do you-" Music broke out and drowned out her next words. Looking over at Vector who started up the festivities about an hour too early! Pouting, but it was nice watching everyone coming out of their shell and get on the middle of the dance floor. It was Tails who suggested the strobe lighting, but it was just annoying her eyes. Shrugging sheepishly at Shadow.

The male hedgehog was actually tentatively listen to her, his ears standing up in her direction with his eyes upon her. His drink occasionally being raised to his lips so he could drink from it. Right about the time where she was finally going to say something that seemed like a conversation starter actually directed for his own true opinion, Thank Maria! , some music seemed to cut her off! Coal furred ears pinned back in annoyance at the sudden volume burst of the music. And was with that damned strobe light bothering his eyes? Is what he wondered in irritation while squinting upward at it with an eyebrow arching once more. "Is his apart of your party games?" Was what he asked her with a slight flat though slight interest tone.

She loved this song! She could forgive Vector for disturbing her conversation. Without thinking she put her cup down and looped her arm with Shadows. She could barely hear what he had to say. Party Games? Well not really, but a dance off was always fun! But blast these stupid heels. Dragging the poor hedgehog behind her, Amy was just full of giggles and overall bubbliness. She hoped he knew how to dance. And luckily it wasn't a slow song. Those weren't suppose to play till after Sonic was here. When ever he got here... Taking hold of his hand she turned to him, eyes a lit with joy and mirth.

Not only did she not answer his question, but she suddenly started dragging him to what looked to be the so-called dance floor. But something about her new ecstatic disposition didn't make him mind so much... That is when they stopped just about the middle of said dancing vicinity. Her hands moving from his streaked arm, though one of them moved to one of his gloved hand. Was she actually wanting him to dance with her? An unsure frown tugged at his lips as his eyes shifted from hers. Shadow was quite excellent at many things, but dancing was one of his very few flaws... Sighing, he tossed his cup into the nearest trashbin before having one arm snake around her with a hand being placed against her back, while the other enlacing its fingers with the hand it had been resting in. He started to sway them in a quick upbeat way, his airshoes trying to keep from stepping upon her high heeled feet. In the back of his mind, he was trying to pull knowledge of a few dances he was familiar with from there. A part of him was worried, hoping that he was doing this right! Ruby red eyes bore deeply in emerald green ones as he continued to make them dance. He occasionally pulling her back from him then back, trying to spin her form in excited style.

At first she had been expecting him to shut down and simply leave the dance floor. If that was the case she supposed she couldn't blame him. But to her amazement he seemed to fall into the moment! The light tint in her cheeks became a wild crimson flush. Her body pressed up against his chest, her hand in his, an arm around her slim waist. Her free hand gently placed on his arm, sliding up to his shoulder. Staring into his dark ruby eyes, her heart skipping a beat. He was like a prince from one of those fairytales she used to read as a child. Dark, mysterious, a loner with something to hide. His moves were smooth, though she could tell he was having problems here and there. But she would make up for it, finding a rhythm to his steps, sliding, swaying, twirling in place. The music drowned out by the blood pounding in her ears. Counting the steps, flowing with his body, letting everything fall naturally into place. She didn't even realize everyone was staring at them. She was certainly the center of attention, but perhaps not the reason she thought.

Oh, so he was late, no prob. His speed would make up for it, he'd make it to the party in seconds. He couldn't believe he had forgotten something as serious as this. Well he could make it up by getting Amy something she may like, a last minute gift. His speedy steps cutting through the crowds, the afternoon rush had him taking shortcuts, weaving through traffic. It didn't help that a sudden downpour had him slipping and sliding down the slick pavement. Looking down at the invitation in his hand, gift tucked under his arm. Sure he was late, but Amy could forgive him. She always did. Reaching the hall was harder then he had first thought, taking a quick breathing, glancing over his shoulder. It seemed he caused quite a bit of chaos before arriving. Oops. Not even bothering to answer, he could hear the music blaring, he pushed through the doors.. and his jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight. Everyone cleared the dance floor and left the two hedgehog's alone to move to their hearts content.

A barely noticeable and rare smile graced his lips in seeing that his slightly sloppy dance moves weren't upsetting the mood Amy had provided for the two of them. His attention was clearly on her as he did his best to continue their dance, everyone around them seemed to slip away into a world in which he cared less existed... All that matter was the rose in his firm grasp. Those eyes of his following her luscious bubblegum locks that swayed from her head bobbing and shaking to the music that his ears still picked up, her slender delicate figure that occasionally pressed up against his dark furred body while is watched the fabric of her dress dance as much as her body, the feel of her hands skimming across his fur in a soothing fashion that made the fur on the ends of his quills stand up, and that look upon her face... That look of utter happiness and content. A look that said how glowing she was, and how she could easily confine in him like a hero... Like the hero she had been holding a candle for... That look shined so brightly in her eyes for him... With his grin becoming a slight smirk, though of still a genuine one, he swiftly pressed her body against his before dipping her, then bringing her back up against him. His arms now snaking around her tiny frame as if to be holding - embracing her...

It was almost like a dream, she knew this couldn't be real. In her dreams she imagines this, to be in the arms of something strong, fast, but gentle and loving. Bodies moving to a dance, music that was meant for them and only them. But she had always dreamed of blue, never red and black. It was almost like touching the darker parts of her soul, caressing the more primal urges then the simple and childish ones. Her lids drooped, her body dipping back, arching as his arm held her firmly. Closing her eyes as she trusted him to bring her back up again. She was clueless as to who had joined the party so late. Their hearts beating fast, lost in the moment. Finding herself leaning up, eyes almost expectant. "Shadow.."

This was not happening. There was no way his greatest rival was about to put the moves of his biggest fangirl. There was principle involved in this! Gift still in hand Sonic darted onto the dance floor, leaving a cold and wet trail behind him. "Amy!" Oh he couldn't be caught as the jerk that would push the two apart, he figured just getting the pink hedgehog's attention would be enough to snap the girl out of her senses. His hopeful eyes on the said pink Rose.

Amy wasn't the only one who didn't noticed a certain cobalt hero who finally made as fashionably late as predicted. Shadow was so caught up in this lovely rose that everything just seemed to vanish... There was only him, her, and the melody perusing their dream dance... He could feel his most inner parts of his light sides pooling up past his dark unemotional mask that he had force himself to wear each and everyday so he wouldn't hurt again... As well as anyone else, but as of now, fears seem to wash away. They were replaced with old wondrous emotions that seemed to warm his entire being. A tender grin couldn't keep itself from curling along the edges of his lips while she rose her from the dip to find her smiling up at him with so much love and trust in her features. Next thing he knew he could see her in a slow motion time loop bringing her lips up to his... His cheeks flared up with a lovestruck blush while his head started lowering to meet those lovely lips... The moment was broken when he caught something sliding up to them! Shadow at the point rushed in defense moving her behind him before he would attack whatever was coming their way! Cerise eyes widened in a stupor, shock in seeing that this threat... they lowered to stare upon a decorated box... at his feet... A growl of irritation fell from his rippling lips in feeling so damned paranoid and stupid! Black ears then perked up at hearing a certain voice belong to his favorite blue hedgehog... Those eyes then rose to meet with those of a jade color... His were now narrowing in utter anger! His moment ruined!

She had no idea the trap of emotion she was about to fall into. Her response was one that was driven by her inner turmoil. Was it the ceaseless ache to have the blue hedgehog that had her longing to close the gap between herself and this dark stranger? That was her excuse as to why she had come within inches of giving in to the dark desire. But she could see his eyes steadily close, he leaned down with as much curiosity and temptation as herself. The moment was broken when Shadow quickly scooted her behind him. Nearly slipping on smooth dance floor, her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist as Shadow took a defensive stance. Soft and timid green eyes peered out from behind the rock solid sea of black and red fur. "S-sonic?" She couldn't help herself, standing straight she moved out from behind Shadow, her foot bumping against the gift on the ground. Sonic's scribble easily read. She leaned down and gently picked up the box, looking up at her blue Adonis with such love and devotion. But it was quickly shifted to one of anger. "Sonic, you're late! DO you know what time it is? The party is almost over!" Sadly most of their friends had things to do... leaving her with little time to spend her joyous day to the fullest.

"I-.. hey cool it! I made it didn't I?" Sonic have her a sheepish smile, giving a slight shrug. Even in the face of danger he cracked a smile and just kept up his aloft expression. "I didn't know you needed the Faker here to replace me. Bet he'd been some life of the party." His tone was contradicting to the words that should have otherwise been a friendly jest. No, he meant Shadow would have been a real killjoy. A partypooper, and all around boring guy. But by the way everyone was staring, that wasn't the case. And it had the blue hedgehog's blood boiling.

A frown of disappointment was now replacing the angered snarl that had been invoked upon his dark muzzle. Even though she was down right angry with the blue blur for being as late as he was... Amy had forgot about him the second the other showed up... Gloved hands clenched tightly, shaking at feeling the primal urge to charge at the faker and beat him to a bloody pulp! But he kept himself from doing so... The last thing he need do was attack the cerulean furred male then ruin the rose female's party... Huffing, Shadow simply walked ahead, past Sonic without saying a word to him or throwing a fist. He was done with this party! He was going home...!

He didn't bother to stop Shadow's exit. Oh but he was so tempted to trip him on the way out, it would have been damned easy. An simple outward thrust of his leg, an honest 'oops', and maybe they could end it with a race or a nice fist fight. But he could be nice, for Amy, just this once. Turning his attention to the pink hedgehog, apologizing for his tardiness. Yeah, sure, it wont happen again.

She didn't mean to simply cast Shadow out like that, but running into Sonic's arms had become second nature to her. Feeling the cold chill settle in her chest as she felt him walk past her. The warmth of his body gone, left only with a wet and dripping blue hero who was a good four hours late to her party. Hugging the small box to her chest, trying to take a step forward, to make the striped hedgehog come back. She was suddenly blocked by the wave of party goers that wanted a word with the blue hedgehog. By the time she pushed past she already saw him at the door. "Shadow! ...wont you stay... to see me open my presents?" That would mark the near end of her party. Since Sonic had been a no show most of the night she had held most of the festivities back. But she had to admit... she really didn't even notice.

Right as a gloved hand had reached up to grasp the door knob, did he hear a plea to stay from the pink hedgehog ahead of a crowd of party members. His head lowered while he stood there to contemplate a response to her. It took him a few good minutes to come to a decision, but he had it clear in his mind. And with the shake of his head, he twisted the door knob open, then quietly let himself out. Just as he had planned since Sonic had shown up. The front door being shut was the last noise made by any part of the crimson splashed male...

She watched him intently, hoping he would drop his hand and turn back around to join in what should have been a fun event amongst friends. Inwardly she pleaded with him, willing him back. Those few minutes felt like an eternity. When he shook his head, his quills swaying in a sorrowful dance for her, she felt her eyes sting. The door opened and let the cold chill of the night air in. Her dress ruffled and her hair fluttered slightly. It was horrible outside, couldn't he just wait? And like that he was gone. Her ears flattened, feeling like she had just lost something dear to her. The rest of the night seemed like a blur. A few more dances, cutting the cake and opening the presents. And just how it started it was going to end. Amy was stuck cleaning up the mess after the party.

This deep livid breath escaped his heaving chest balancing off his lips as he slowly approached the door where Amy's part had been held. Midnight black quills that meld into the night sky were soping wet while rain water seeping into the fur dripped from them. His entire furred body was a soaking wet mess - he looked to be a drowned rat! A gloved hand reached over his head pulling from out of his streaked quills a small box wrapped in water proof protection. As to everything on him, this was the only item that had been saved from the rain... With an unsure feeling eating up at the pit of his stomach, a shaking hand a rose to rasp against the wood of the door. The ruby eyed male hoped she was still inside...

It was growing later and later still, the sky was a pitch black now, the street lamps having burst to life and gave some light to the empty roads and sidewalks. Only the lonesome and empty wanderers were left straggling in the terrible weather. Amy happened to be one of these. She had told the Chaotix's to leave while she finished cleaning up. They had a busy schedule to keep up with and she didn't want to keep them up longer then needed. Sonic had come and gone and Tails and Cream, being the youngest, left early. But the cake had been great, and the gifts were wonderful. The said items were packed up in the corner of the room and ready to be carried home. Some nice dresses, jewelry, a locket amongst a few other nicknacks. She had given away the balloons and kept one for herself. Most of the bright and colorful ribbons and decorations were tossed away. Sad, really. Sweeping up the floor, mostly done. Someone would think her crazy to want to stay behind and clean up after her own party, but they didn't understand. Every piece was a part of the story of her night. She could relive the night alone, under the cover of her own mind. It was then she heard the knock, pausing. 'Who could that be?' "It's open.."

In hearing the voice of the rose female call out to him did he decided to let himself in. All the water his fur entrapped splattered along the floor once he stepped inside. Not wanting to track as much from his standing position, he started to shake it off like a mongrel, his fur starting to poof out from the aftermath... Which made him glare flatly and swear underneath his breath. Crimson eyes started to search for the keeper of the voice, a small frown formed on his lips at catching her cleaning up her own party's mess... "Rose..." He started, speaking her surename quietly, though softly...

"Ahh!" She cried out, seeing the mess before she noticed who left it. There was a bit of an awkward moment between them, silence and then a wide smile formed on her face. She couldn't be upset with him, he did come back at least. "Shadow... you missed all the fun." Taking note how he wanted to avoid making a mess she closed the distance between them. Still in her dress, but she had long removed her heels, her footsteps silent when she meet up with him. "What made you come back?"

That mouth of his shakily open as he wanted to form words in response, but with her approaching so closer, he shut his mouth when nothing came to voice. His vision was set shyly and embarrassingly to his side as he reached out to her to hand her a small box wrapped in something water proof. A soaking met muzzle started to catch a flame with a blush.

She froze in place when he held out a small box to her. A bit of confusion in her bright emerald eyes. Gaze flicking back and forth between him and the box held in a plastic container that was probably meant to keep it dry rather then add anything more to the simplicity of the box. She reached out, "for me?" Well she did say he owed her a gift, she thought he would never live up to it, but yet here he was, dripping wet, unable to even look at her, and holding out something that obviously meant something judging by the way he... blushed so cutely. Her fingers brushed against his, taking the gift gently, she opened it after removing the seal. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. No one, not even Sonic, had gotten her something so amazing. She reached into the velvet body and held up a dazzling necklace that had so many small emeralds that glistened in the smallest amount of light. This must have cost a fortune! "S-shadow... I... it's really beautiful." Leaning up on her toes she planted a kiss on his cheek, a friendly gesture. "Thank you!"

Those deep ruby iris had to roll when she asked him if the box he outstretched to her was for her. A snort falling from his little black nose. What kind of question was that? Of course it was for! He made no reply to her since the answer to her question was so obvious! And his body kept it's still stance while his arm stayed reaching out, waiting for her to take the box in his grasp. Once she finally decided to take it from his gloved hand did his arm lower back to his side. Coal black ears flickered from off and on a top his head at hearing her hands slowly and gently remove the protective water proof covering from off the box. The awkward silence was broken after it impregnated the silence once the covering had been removed when her heard her gasp. A huff heaving from his chest in her overwhelming exclamation. His cheeks turning a darker hue of a blush when he felt her lips brush against a side of his muzzle. "Y-you're... you're welcome..." Was all he said as he hesitantly turned his head to her. His sights setting upon her eyes as this barely noticeable smile came to his muzzle.

"It's a very...thoughtful gift Shadow." Surprised she could even talk, for the first few moments she was in utter awe and shock. Not even Sonic had gotten her something so beautiful. Though she wondered why the emeralds, and why something so expensive. Oh she didn't mind, but... it seemed so out of place for him to do. Setting the box down she undid the clasp, turning her back to him, looping the straps around her neck. "Can you help me put it on?" A simple request. While she waited she had to ask. "Why?" Her voice soft, sad. Why? It was obvious Shadow put thought into the gift, she wasn't sure about..

He fought back another urge to roll his eyes. Why was she stating such obvious things to things he has done? Gloved hands felt themselves shaking as they lifted themselves to grasp either side of the necklace. Once both sides were in either hand he clasped them back together. Letting it fall to hang around her neck. Dark eyelids were growing heavy as he felt his head lower while her scent filled his nostrils making his head feel dizzy... Had she always smelt this good...? Is what he asked himself, shaking his head when her quick questioned word brought him out of his drunken stupor. "Why to what...?"

She felt the necklace strap fall in place. The stones were light and were a welcomed weight around her neck. Completely oblivious to what was going on behind her. If she had seen the look on Shadows face at the moment... she may not have wanted to be around him much longer. The kiss that had nearly come earlier that night was still nagging at her. Shaking her head when he answered her question with his own. Hugging herself gently, staring out into space. "Nothing... it's nothing." Tilting her head and looking over her shoulder, her smile beaming once more. "I... saved you some cake." The pink hedgehog wasn't sure if he'd come back, though she had held out hope, but she had set aside a plate of leftovers just for him.

A sigh escaped his lips at the sudden hesitance then the quick response of her not having something to back her question with. All he could figure that it had to do with the gift he surprised her with. Without thinking twice about it, he reached out and grabbed one of her fair tone skin arms, then twirled her around to face him completely. "I don't care for cake since I don't have much a sweet tooth..." Was what he said at first, his eyes burrowing into hers. "And... I can explain my reasons... behind your present... If it really means that much to you..."

She didn't even get a chance to take a single step. Feeling him shift, those powerful fingers around her upper arm. She had no choice but to turn and face him, her expression bright, clueless, a light flush in her pink cheeks. Mouth opening to question him, but his answer came all too quickly. Pouting when he mentioned not having a sweet tooth. Well, she was ready to argue only to be cut off yet again. Lost in his gaze, heart beating faster. Why did this feel so familiar? Her hands clasped together in front of her, idly toying with her fingers. His gaze was too great, looking down at her own feet. "I...yes, I would like to know." Simple curiosity, that was all!

When she would hide her face from him would he lower his free hand, a gloved index finger curling along underneath her chin to raise her head. He wanted to be able to stare deeply in her eyes as he shamelessly explained his reasoning. "I remembered you making a remark on how I owed you some sort of gift." A small playful snort emitted from his nose. "I'll admit I thought it was a bit selfish and childish, but... but I felt like you deserved something after how the faker acted, and... and how I walked out on you like that..." He paused as he took in a slow heavy breath before continuing. "As I started to search for said gift: I was stuck. I didn't know what you liked and I really didn't have much of lead as well... And all I could think about towards you were..." Another paused stopped him once more while his finger left her muzzle, and a rose to brush a few strands of hair quills from out of her face. "Were your mesmerizing eyes... So that led me to a jeweler's shop where I decided to buy you this... It was the best way to bring out your eyes... For more people to take more consideration in them..."

She trembled slightly when she was gently coaxed to look into his eyes. They were hard, unwavering, predatory. But it made her stomach tie in knots, a heat rose in her cheeks that she had only ever felt around Sonic. It was different to hear someone talk about her in such a way. Oh, her friends were never those to put her down or talk down to her, but they rarely ever said... such things to her. It was sweet how Shadow felt like she deserved something nice. Admitting she was acting a bit selfish today, but that was a given! "I'm glad you came back." Trying to find her voice, feeling her throat tighten when he brushed her stray quills from her face. She couldn't find the words to say, 'thank you.' Smiling warmly, reaching up to tuck the quills behind her ear, her fingers brushing against his. Looking away. "Thank you..."

"I..." His rich velvety deep voice started, though the nervousness was so clearly in his tone. "Do you think we could... possibly finish our dance...? Maybe take it to a slower softer level...?"

That was... not what she was expecting. Ears flickering, his voice, the smooth, almost tangible sound made her shudder. She felt like that sound along could keep her safe. But his request wasn't one she was going to turn down. Nodding, feeling a little more up to par, she turned and headed to the booth were the turntable and speakers were still set up. Luckily Vector said he would just pick it up in the morning. Everything was still hooked up. She knew the basics, flip the switch, pick the right cd, and hit the track. Simple. She never got her slow dance with Sonic, and this would make it up to her. Right? The soft beat would start up from the bassy speakers. Heading to the dance floor, her frame in the spotlight. She waited for him, feeling just as nervous as him.

He didn't know let alone understood what possessed him to bring that request up, but it was too late to take it back. His eyes followed her figure, watching as it went over to the DJ's area to get the music playing. She was now standing upon the middle of the dance floor with a single spotlight shining upon her. Those eyes of hers lite up from the illumination of it. He didn't keep her waiting. That dark furred body stride over towards her. Furred ears perked up in hearing the softness of the beat starting up. It didn't take him long to meet up with her. One hand reached for one of hers, setting it upon his palm as he rose it a few inches from their face. The other lowered to sit upon one of her hips. He was starting to sway them while he rested the side of his against hers. Their bodies pressing up against each others'...

There was no turning back. Her heart in her throat as she watched him approach. He was dangerous, her Sonic's biggest and baddest rival. As nervous as he may have been he walked with an air of power and assertiveness. Anyone else would have been easily intimidated, but Amy could see past that. Right now it was just going to be two friends engaged in a slow and quiet dance. Taking his hand, she let him lead. Nothing to worry about... she could trust him. Both swaying and moving to the slow beat. Her body fitting along his, trying to keep her mind straight, focus on the music. It was so much easier to loose herself now that she was out of those terrible shoes... and out of the eyes of her friends.

Eyelids lowered over cerise irises as he let his body lead the way then of his vision. His warm breath carressed her ear as he drank in her intoxicating scent. It was so ironic that she reeked of what her surname happened to be of... Gloved finger tips danced along from her hips to the small of her back where they rested from there. The hand who held onto hers so gently soon released it to let it fall to her side or where else it wanted to sit on his body. It moved along to have fingertips run through rose quills to soon to the back of her head where he delicately held it against his head. This moment was so important to him... It was just him and her...

Her ear twitched, a soft chuckle rose from her throat. It was only now, how close they were, did she realize what he was doing. Her lids lowered, finding she... didn't mind. Her free hand gently looped around his side, her gloved fingers brushing over his bare ebony fur. Unlike her, in her form fitting dress, he was completely bare and every bit of him was available... Her hand gently gripped at his quills. Her body shuddered, feeling his hand travel along her body, cupping the small of her back. There was nothing that separated them now. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, feel the warmth of his fur, his own scent filling her nose. Dark, musky, and still wet from the rain. Resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Arms around him, he would lead her, every move he made she followed suit. For the moment...he owned her body.

Was this always what she strived for that he always found her being so silly about...? Was it being able to be in this moment of pure and utter bliss that she'd always yearn to have? No wonder she was always so excited to have it! Why she always got demanding with that blasted hero over... If he would have been in that faker's shoes with this lovely rose begging him for these affections... Oh Maria how he would have forfeited and gave her it! These feelings he had to admit were dangerous, but so delicious all the while...! How he wanted more! How his body simply shuddered in feeling her hands all over his body...! He could feel a deep dark emotion churning in his chest while his head soon motioned itself from against hers. The hand that held her head against his soon slid to the side of her muzzle, pushing her head upward from his chest to get hers up in the air and on the same level as his. With his eyes piercing past the walls of her irises... He swallowed his breath as well as his fear as his lips were now brushing against hers...

This was supposed to be nothing more... that lie she kept telling herself. She didn't like the feel of his quills beneath her hands, arms brushing over his firm black fur... Feeling his lightly tremble under her arms, was he cold? He was still wet from the rain, it dampened the front of her dress but she didn't care. When he slowed to a stop, hif fingers caressing her chin and lifting her gaze to his. She lost all belief that this wasn't fate. When he leaned in she naturally took the bait. Her lids lowered, lips parting. The contact was feather light and had her heartbeat stop for a spilt second. Firmly pressing forward to turn the chaste brush of lips to a soft and tender kiss. Eyes closed, feeling fireworks going off in her head, the warmth of his lips made her melt. Her first true kiss... and she was sharing it with a dark stranger.

He felt far from cold! His body felt like it was encased in a flame with the each side of it containing him to no extent! That already soaking wet furred body needed to be dosed with more water to cool himself off with. Crisp white gloved fingers couldn't keep themselves from rising up to entwine in delicate rose pink quills, which they drew circles in before clutching them firmly in his grasp. Dark eyelids only stayed closed for a few seconds before they lifted to reveal hazy ruby irises that stared deeply upon the pink ones that masked the female hedgehog's eyes. Unlike the few kisses he recalled having in his life time, this was something special... So fragile that one wrong move would defiantly shatter it into pieces, but he was willing to hold it even with the risks attached to it. It was a wonderful risk...! It was worth more then that necklace draped around Amy's neck. Much more valuable then anything that a dollar would priced upon it! This was utter and blissful heaven!

What was going through her head, how did she fall so easily into his arms, given in to the sweet lips of her Sonic's greatest rival? Terrified, trembling, she clung to him as if her life depended on it. If she let go then surely she would fall away and become lost in this fantasy world, his caress of her quills a foreign and loving gesture. She had to pull away, to breath. Her cheeks burned, body in a similar condition. Or was that his body that sizzled and drew a white hot heat like never before in places that had never experienced such aches. Confused, it was evident in her starling green eyes. The once light hues a darkened luster, she couldn't form the right words.

That look in her eyes, that look of pure fright sent a dagger piercing into his heart...! He should have known better... She held a torch for the blue one, and she was technically his. A ragged breath fell shakily from his form. There were so many foreign and familiar feelings coursing through his veins! But he had to stop right here! No more! "Sorry..." Is what he murmured real silently as his hands were now relinquishing their clinging grasp from her quills. He was scared if not more scared than she was about all this...! His eyes lowered to his side while his muzzle burned so badly with another darkening scarlet hue of a blush. "I-I've got to go..." Was what he said as he turned from her, ready to leave without another word once more.

Those strong arms fell away from her, the step back left her grasping at air. Now she was facing the cold alone, crossing her arms over her chest. She had scared off another one. Eyes burning from unshead tears, feeling herself being torn apart inside. She loved Sonic, cherished him and heroics, yearned for him to notice her and love her the way he had loved so many others before her. Each time he avoided her she only felt herself slip further into that lonely pit. But here was another, and he was nothing like Sonic. He lacked that cocky air, the bristling arrogance, the outgoing personality and yet... that was what she found so interesting. Reserved, quiet, powerful and unstable. Hand clasped over her heart she watched him about to leave. "S-...shadow.." What did she want? What could happen from this point on?

Her soft quiet stuttering voice caused him to halt in his tracks. Ebony furred ears perked up in hearing her voice then lowered in hearing how the tone sounded. She sounded as though he... he broke her heart... "Yes Rose...?" Is what he said quietly, letting himself stand like he was.

She bit down on her lip, not sure why she called out to him. What could she say to him that would make any sense? Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly in tiny rivets. Driven by sorrow and loneliness and by curiosity and something more complex. Closing the distance between them and cautiously pressed herself up against his back, wrapping her arms around him as she silently sobbed. Why did he come back... why did he come back and stir up these impossible emotions?

It was sure to say that he felt like dirt! How could he have sat there messing with her emotions like that? She was no better then the faker! His body found itself laxing so easily in her arms... Finding his fear washing away, though now being replaced with guilt! He turned in those skinny arms of hers while wrapping his much stronger masculines around her tiny figure, holding her while stroking her quills to soothe her... "I'm sorry for what I have done..." Were the softly spoken words in her ears.

What did he need to be sorry for? In a night he had shown her a side of him other must have thought impossible. But she couldn't simply give up her love of another entirely in one night. Trembling in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. She needed to collect her thoughts, needed to think. Taking a deep breath, his scent filling her nose and making her stomach turn to knots. The longer she'd hold onto him the harder it was becoming to let go. Now it was her turn to pull away. Just a raging bundle of nerves that could snap at any moment. Wiping her eyes, needing to change the subject. "I...I need to go home." Maybe it was best that they put distance between them.

"I can get you there with a Chaos Control, if you'd like..." He spoke up with, he could tell that she needed her space. Him getting anywhere near her was just going to mess with her emotions even further. The less emotions meant her mind was more clearer, and that meant she could think more rationally. That is what she needed, and he was going to give it to her. He even took a step back to grant her some breathing room.

She had to think about it. The rain outside was terrible and the walk home would be a long one. Turning to the bags she had awaiting for her. The offer was rather tempting... she had to give in. Nodding slowly, avoiding his gaze. He would just get her home, outside her apartment and then that was it! She needed to sleep on this, these emotions and feelings that had her feeling light headed. It was a good idea he put some distance between them. "That would be great, Shadow."

"Good. Then get ready, I don't plan to wait all night for you to get ready." He remarked with a soft huff, his dark furred arms folding over his tuff of ivory chest fur.

The sudden change in tone and feeling in the air was disarming. He was on the reserved side again, holding up his tough guy front. It made her feel better oddly enough. Fetching her things, bags looped in each arm, a balloon tangled between her fingers. She had been in the middle of a Chaos Control before, not sure how she would feel taking this ride with Shadow. When she was finally ready she moved in closer, wrapping her cluttered arms around him. "Ready."

A smug smirk would on form on his lips. It was nice to know that she took his feelings into consideration for this. Once she was done with gathering quite a bit of things he didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her. The other clutching the Chaos Emerald hidden in his quills. And before he would say those magical words to get her on home... He breathed in her scent one last time... Cherishing if before Chaos Controlling them to the front of her house.

To busy clinging to the hedgehog in her arms she had no idea of his last lingering action. Gripping him tightly, closing her eyes and gasping when the felt the pull of chaotic force, the energies that sent them traveling through space and had them vanishing and reappearing outside of her home. Hesitant to let go of him, but it had to be done none the less. Her arms dropping to their sides, hands clasped together she looked up at him, inclining her head. "Thank you Shadow.."

He would simply nod before waving a dismissing hand. With one last rare smile only reserved for the rose he found himself falling for... He starting heading off... The heavy down pour of rain pelting his slick jet black fur, and muting his hearing. This'll do me some good... It will wash away my sorrows as soon as they take over what little happiness I have dissipating...

She didn't stop him, only watching him turn and leave. But she did leave him with a parting gift. She had quickly tied her balloon to the hedgehog's wrist before he walked off. A piece of this night's events would always be with him. No parting words, she unlocked her front door, taking a step inside. Once more alone and feeling herself missing the dark hedgehog. Too late now.

It was going to be a long night for the streaked male, but it was a night that he wasn't going to forgot... The balloon would be free to roam the sky in the morning for it was better to part from him out there... Then to falter where he would wanna keep it trapped to himself... Just like Amy, it deserved it's freedom and it's own rights to whatever it wanted in the world. And he wasn't going to hold either of them back...


End file.
